1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling devices, and, more particularly to a hand held illuminated signaling device for use in automobile and pedestrian traffic control.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hand-held signal devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,919, issued to Patty, discloses a hand-held illuminated warning sign. The device has translucent sign panels in the shape of a “stop” sign and a flashlight for allowing a user to grasp the device and for illuminating the panels. The device further includes a strobe light mounted on the top portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,186, issued to Renner, discloses a signaling device including an elongate handle supporting a signboard on one end thereof. The signboard defines a central opening containing a light-emitting bulb. The board includes a display area for displaying warning related indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,033, issued to Eilers, discloses a lightweight sign made from polystyrene. The sign includes a handle and indentations spelling out signaling indicia, such as “stop” or “slow”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,424, issued to Hegemann, discloses a handheld sign having printing and shape suggestive of certain activities, such as “stop”. The device further includes at least two lights, of which only a single light is illuminated at any one time to provide added attention getting capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,423, issued to Lee, discloses a hand-carried traffic control light having signaling and flashing functions. The device includes a longitudinal array of LED's mounted within a color reflecting tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,051, issued to Zumbuhl, discloses a warning light and sign apparatus that includes a handle assembly. The sign includes a first message (e.g. “stop”) on a first side thereof and a second message (e.g. “slow”) on a second side thereof. A power supply is supported within the handle assembly and is electrically connected to a bracket-supported light assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 306,706, issued to Hansel, and DES. 351,807, issued to Smith et al., each disclose an ornamental design for a hand-held sign.
The devices of the background art, however, fail to disclose a hand-held signaling device for traffic control that is capable of selectively displaying various messages, such as “STOP”, “SLOW” and “GO” in an illuminated display.